


find my way

by thrillingsentience



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feel-good, SUF spoilers if you havent seen it yet, Set after SUF, the other characters besides Steven are only mentioned, they dont actually show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillingsentience/pseuds/thrillingsentience
Summary: Steven reflects as he's traveling towards a new life.(A small one-shot about the ending of SUF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	find my way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I can't get over that Steven Universe actually ended. Hope y'all enjoy.

Life was a lot different now for Steven Universe.

He would describe it as freer, maybe even liberating in a sense. He didn’t feel the need to have to live up to anyone’s expectation of him, not have to worry too hard about how others saw him or whether or not they needed him. It was nice to be able to get out, hit the open road, and figure out what he wants to do and where he wants to go with his life. Steven finally felt free enough to be able to live as his own person, without the shackles of the past weighing him down.

The Dondai drove over a large, long bridge that stretched for miles over a marshy swamp. The windows of the car were cracked halfway, allowing the fresh air to travel throughout the interior. A soft, upbeat tune played through the speakers, and Steven found himself drumming his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of the song - and once the chorus hit, he sang the to the tune. 

Steven’s eyes wandered over towards the left, where he could see the overgrown foliage of the swamp passed the other lane of cars that drove in the opposite direction. His eyes traveled with the scenery for a moment, before landing back onto the road in front of him. Steven felt happy to finally be on his own, even if it felt weird at times, he was glad he had gotten the support he needed to follow through with this plan he wanted - the plan he  _ needed _ . 

Staying in Beach City felt like it would have stunted his personal growth, because for how many good memories were held within that sleepy town, there were plenty of bad memories to follow. Having new scenery, a new outlook on life, just a new  _ everything _ felt nice. It felt better. It felt… right.

The traffic wasn’t too bad as the Dondai stayed steady along the bridge. Steven’s eyes bounced between the few cars that traveled in front of him, and it got him thinking. There were people in each of those cars, people who had their own lives, their own experiences, their own memories. They traveled in the same direction as him, but they each had their own destinations. They probably didn’t know about the gems, or magical destinies, or even who  _ Steven Universe _ was.

It was normal people living their everyday lives, and Steven was oh-so happy to finally forge his own path like that. 

Now, don’t get him wrong - even though the thrill of moving out still followed Steven day-to-day, there were times where he honestly felt… lonely. He would sometimes catch himself glancing over to the side to tell Connie or one of the gems something, only to be met with an empty passenger seat. Every time that happened, every time he felt lonely or sad or just  _ regret _ about leaving and  _ why did I leave? They need me there! How am I supposed to help all the way across the country? _ Steven had to remind himself that no, this was what he  _ needed _ . 

This was good for him. He shouldn’t be bending over backwards for everyone anymore. He had to keep telling himself that it was okay to move on, and it was okay to say no from time-to-time and to put himself first every once in a while. That’s what his therapist had told him, and Steven tried to follow through with that advice.

He lifted his hand up and flipped down the sunvisor, which had a single picture of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl taped to it. Their smiling faces caused a smile to appear on his own face as he stared at the picture. Everyone he knew and loved were merely a phonecall or video chat away. It wasn’t like he would never see them again, it would just have to be over different means besides in person. 

The traffic soon began to slow down now, the road up ahead now filling up with cars. As Steven slowed the Dondai to a gradual halt, the upbeat song had faded and a new song took its place. It was a gentle, melancholic tune. It sung about the woes of misfortune against a dreary piano melody. The voice of the singer was heart wrenching, as if they were putting their everything into each note they sang. Steven felt his hands slowly start to tremble as the lyrics hit a little  _ too _ close, a little  _ too _ personal.

Steven quickly reached over and grabbed his phone from the cupholder and skipped the song on his playlist. He wasn’t in the mood for sad things right now - he was tired of feeling down, feeling like he was dragging his feet all the time. So he kept swiping song after song until one finally caught his eye. 

It was a familiar song, one that had played on the radio quite a bit and Connie  _ loved _ it. It was the same song that Stevonnie had roller-danced to all those months ago - and it was a song that carried several happy and fond memories. Steven returned his phone back to its spot in the cupholder and let the song play out in its entirety. He couldn’t help mouthing the words, even if he didn’t know all of the lyrics. 

The traffic was clearing now, and the Dondai slowly crept forward foot by foot. Steven took a breath in through his nose, taking in the earthy smells of the marsh around him. His eyes glanced down at the speedometer to gauge how much gas he had left and if he needed to fill up anytime soon. He seemed that once he got off this bridge he’d have to go fill up, for there was at least still ten miles left to go with no exits. 

Steven’s gaze lifted upwards towards the sky ahead of him, and what glimpses of blue he could see through the thick layer of clouds that speckled across its surface gave Steven a little ounce of hope and recognition. 

Earth was always changing. People didn’t stay the same, they grew and evolved and learned from things they have done. They’re able to shape out their own lives, their own futures and destinies. But no matter how much change the planet and its people experienced, there would always be a constant - something that remains. A familiarity within all the foreign.

The sky would always be above, blue and bright in all its glory. The sun would continue to shine, and the stars would forever shimmer constellations. 

Wherever Steven landed, wherever he decided to go or stay, he knew that the sky he looked up at would be the same sky hanging above the people he cares about. Even if it looked different, if it was cloudy for him but sunny for them, or sunset while it was still bright out. One glance up, and it was like a tie, a reminder that no matter how drastic or different or lonely things may feel, he’ll always stay connected by something.

Earth was changing, and Steven was ready to follow suit.

The traffic cleared out, and the Dondai continued down the road.


End file.
